bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keijirō Shiba
| name = Keijirō Shiba | kanji = 志波 慶次郎 | romaji = Shiba Keijirou | race = | birthday = May 12 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 173 lbs | eyes = Amber | hair = Brown | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Silver-Hairs Gang | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Head Master of Shiba Dojo Member of | previous occupation = Third Seat of the Eighth Division | team = Silver-Hairs Gang | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = Unknown | previous partner = None | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Single | relatives = Shiba Clan | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | signature skill = }} :"Brightest of the suns that shall banish the darkness from these lands." - Keijirō Shiba (志波 慶次郎, Shiba Keijirou) is a male and the former Lieutenant of the in the , having served under Captain . As a founding member of the division, he is regarded as one of the . He was originally the named successor to the head of the , though lost his seat to his older brother after an internal dispute with his clansmen; an event which caused the man to leave the clan and become a thug within the , where he was found by his soon-to-be Captain. After defecting from the Gotei 13, he would eventually go on to master the art of and subsequently earn a name for himself among the martial arts community, opening a school of his own within the Rukongai known as . Keijiō was later granted a position among , bearing the trigram designation of ☲ (離, Lí) — carrying the title "Radiating Fist". Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master .]] Perfection of Kiai *'Getsuga Tenken' (月牙天拳, "Moon Fang Heaven Fist"): A variation of the infamous Getsuga Tenshō technique, performed through the body rather than a sword... Mastery of Kiroku *'Hinokagutsuchi' (終界火 (ヒノカグツチ), literally "Ending the World in Fire") Kihaku Hakuda Uchū (白打宇宙, "White Hits Universe") is the personal Hakuda discipline created by Keijirō, the crystallization of the conclusions he had arrived at when seeking the heights of martial arts. It is because he created a discipline that is all his own within Hakuda that earned him a position among , despite his relatively young age. As a concept invented by a Hakuda Master, it is a discipline that exists as an answer to what lies beyond the final achievable realm of Hakuda, , yet still remains shy of reaching the mythical realm of . In other terms, the Hakuda Uchū is the result of Keijirō striving to surpass the limits of Hakuda's current existence. Keijirō believed that one could influence the base of their existence, a core teaching of Kihaku, in order to actively reach higher dimensions; ideally breaking through perceived "higher dimensions" which he referred to as universes. If the current existence of the Hakuda Master is a universe all its own, which demands meticulous training to master, then perhaps one could "leap" into an even greater universe by attempting to visualize the of something greater than their current limits and creating that Ki itself using themselves as a catalyst. Keijirō describes this with the analogy of a man trekking to the summit of a mountain, not to reach the height of that mountain, but to look from atop that mountain and create in his mind a mountain that is even greater than the one he stands on. In order to reach a point that would allow for one to realize that otherworldly Ki they are visualizing, the Hakuda Master would need to exhaust themselves clear to the point of death, if not reaching death itself and leaping beyond the end of their life in order to enter that next life. In short, the Hakuda Master would need to enact the transition that death represents within themselves while holding onto their life. One might say that Keijirō manages to ignite the burnt ashes of his being by his will, like a "Phoenix" (鳳凰 Hōō), and becoming a new self in the process that is founded in the previous self. They surpass everything of the former universe in reaching an even greater universe. Though Keijirō is its creator, the Hakuda Uchū is still an incomplete discipline, as he is only able to access up through a fourth universe. The "First Universe" (第壱宇宙, Dai'ichi Uchū) is the initial stage of Hakuda Uchū and refers to Keijirō's normal existence. Before he can ascend to the dimension beyond himself, he must first gather everything that he is, before managing to bring out the universe self that lies beyond. In reference to the idea that Keijirō ascending is like a phoenix rising from their ashes, the use of Hakuda Uchū is represented by two golden wings that appear to be composed of actual shining feathers. The feathers adopt new colors depending on the universe that Keijirō reaches; for instance, reaching the second universe would cause those wings to be composed of two colors whereas the third universe results in three-colored feathers, and so on, with every dimension that Keijirō manages to ascend. The "Second Universe" (第二宇宙, Daini Uchū)... The "Third Universe" (第三宇宙, Daisan Uchū)... The "Fourth Universe" (第四宇宙, Daiyon Uchū)... Former Powers & Abilities Quotes Behind the Scenes His appearance is based off of Ieyasu Tokugawa from the Sengoku Basara series, while images of Sanōsuke Sagara from the Rurouni Kenshin series have also been used to depict his past appearances. Keijirō's dispute between him and his clansmen was derived from his namesake, Maeda Keiji, whom was originally intended to inherit Maeda family headship; however, after Oda Nobunaga replaced Keiji with Maeda Toshiie as Maeda family head, he lost this position. Keijirō's anger with the Shiba Clan, in the past, was also based off of Keiji's inability to get along with his uncle.